Generic Slasher Parody
by LLx11v2
Summary: A very generic parody of old slashers. Intentionally stupid.


**Generic Slasher Parody-Town of Slashers**

In this town, only three types of people exist. The innocent, the guilty, and the third group. The innocent live their normal lives and the guilty live with their crimes, in pride or guilt. But the third group. The slashers. Those once innocent who were wronged by the guilty, and have somehow come back to haunt the guilty on the streets.

The slashers roam the streets at night, hunting down the guilty, and make them pay for their crimes. The innocent never go out at night, in fear of the slashers, but it's the guilty who should be afraid.

There's a new slasher on the block, and he was reborn from a young white haired boy who was falsely accused of the crimes of somebody else. It is unknown how, but his body ended up in a giant tank of the substance known as vantablack.

* * *

A cop was inspecting the crime scene of the supposed body dumping. He was alone, checking the factory. After using special machinery to retrieve the body, it was lying on the floor, covered in vantablack.

Because of the substance on the body, it made it look as if the body was there, but was photoshopped out, leaving a pitch black outline. Even with his flashlight shining right on the body, the body remained pitch black, caused by the light absorbing substance.

The officer then heard a weird slimey noise coming from the ceiling above. He turned around to see a giant mass of vantablack stretching down from the ceiling. A head formed, revealing a head similar to the white haired boy who was the victim of this dumping. Vantablack covered his hair, and covered his face from the middle of the nose up.

The skin that was visible was white as snow. Sharp pointed teeth showing in his smile. The rest of his body from the waste up formed, revealing that vantablack covered him from the neck down as well. His eyes glowed, staring the officer down.

The monster then spoke. "I know why you accused me of the crimes. After all, the evidence you found _did_ point to me. But what nobody knew is that you were the corrupt man who faked the evidence to cover up the crime boss you work for. Now it's time you pay for your crimes."

The officer backed up as the rest of the monster formed, forming the waste down. The monster was dressed in black clothing, skin stained with vantablack from neck down, as expected. The monster then reached out, revealing large claws, made of bones. "Ever play hide and seek? You have 20 seconds to hide."

The man in response ran for his life, out the front door into the stormy night. He ducked into an alleyway. He waited for what felt hours, but in reality was like two minutes. After taking a deep breath, feeling safe, he suddenly heard the same voice.

"Found you."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 _News Report- LOCAL COP FOUND IN ALLEYWAY SLASHED UP, WITH EVIDENCE OF CORRUPT COP ACTIVITY_

A cop turned off the TV and turned to his well trusted partner who was sitting across the table. They were in what seemed like an interrogation room lit by one bulb. "So, you know what this means right?"

The partner then sighed. "The slashers killing more people?"

The first cop pulled up some files. "Not only that, but the reports he have on these freaks show no signs of victims who where slashed like the way he was. There's a new one roaming, I just know it."

The partner then looked at the files. "How can you be certain?"

The only response he received was the files being spread all over the table. After shuffling through them, he eventually received verbal confirmation of what he was looking at. "We have reports going back to the 1980s involving these creeps. They all seem to be innocent people who met their end because of some criminal, and couldn't accept their fate."

The partner put the files down. "So, are they just going to go around killing, no matter what we do?"

The first cop chuckled. "Now you're catching on. The thing is, they only attack the guilty, or if provoked. We've had forces try stopping these strange beings before. One time, we had one cornered, had about 40 men try and take him down, not one came out alive."

His partner shuddered at the thought. "But, what if they come for us?"

The cop put the files back into storage. "Thankfully, they have the intelligence to not hold a grudge against all humans for one attack we made, but we've always remained cautions when dealing with cases involving them. They're an entire different species, and guilty humans are their prey."

* * *

The camera focuses on a screen of darkness. A smile of sharp teeth form, as claws stick out from the darkness. This is soon followed by many other silhouettes behind him. Such as a masked woman with a dagger, a wraith like woman, a man with an odd axe, and many, many more.

 **Generic Slasher Parody-Town of Slashers**


End file.
